Evening at the Drive-In
by LikeCanYouNot
Summary: Alexia and Hancock make it to the promising new settlement. During a thoughtful conversation Hancock learns that Alexia has never been pleased in a way that a woman should. Smutty sequel to Drunk In Love.


Summary: Hancock and Alexia make it to Starlight Drive In and spend the evening on the hood of an old Pre-war car. Alexia shares some 'personal' Pre-war ways with him and ask questions the Commonwealth's new outlook. Hancock is all too willing to answer.

Sequel to Drunk In Love. This story takes place after "Drunk In Love" and before "Lunch Date" and "Love Sick". I'm thinking about adding all of these drabbles into one story. However, there isn't a definite plot so I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with all this. What do y'all think?

After the radiation storm had passed Hancock and Alexia had finally made it to the settlement Preston had marked on their map. This had to be her favorite potential settlement yet; the old Starlight Drive In. She'd had memories here, mostly good ones at that. Sadly, so much had changed since the bombs fell all those years ago. The fence around the drive-in was mostly intact which was good and the sections that had fallen victim to the elements were easy to repair. There was plenty of old cars around to use for scrap metal and the large 'screen' had a staircase that lead to the very top. A great place for snipers she mused. MacCready would be happy up there. Two other buildings were there as well. A small room behind the screen that she remembered used to be the employees break room and to their right was the diner/concessions. A few turrets would be beneficial to the roof of the old diner part.

Alexia smiled softly at the picture in front of her. She'd probably end up putting a lot of effort into this settlement because of the sentimental value behind it. Her thoughts were broken as Hancock motioned for her to crouch. She checked her hunting rifle for bullets and nodded for him to proceed.

"It's too quiet." His voice was low and rough. He was right of course; raiders and super mutants usually make their presence know. Whether by the trash talking or sheer volume of their movements. There were few creatures in the Commonwealth that lay dormant until it's too late to notice them, and those tended to be more dangerous. She nodded once more indicating that she was following his lead. Hancock motioned with his fingers towards the center of the drive-in. Scrutinizing her surroundings Alexia noticed the suspicious nature of the cars. Along the fence line the cars seemed to be mostly just frames. Seats, electronics, and body had all been removed but, towards the center the cars seemed mostly intact and in fairly good condition (seeing as they had been exposed to the elements for 200 years).

Hancock and Alexia moved in union towards the center of the drive in. Hancock stayed ahead dunking behind cars and peaking sneakily over their hoods. He turned to his lover and pointed to his nose. _Ghouls_. Having traveled together they had made up a few hand signals to help them when they couldn't speak out loud. Hancock had said that pointing to the ruins of his nose is the most obvious indication of ghouls. A lighthearted gesture that made her smile. When he pointed his shotgun to his boot and then back up it was raiders. A fist to his knee meant super mutants and so on and so forth.

Alexia cocked her rifle and looked down the sight towards the center of the drive in. She caught a flicker of movement behind an unexpectedly intact pre-war car. A ghouls head popped up above the hood. She glanced at Hancock, who winked. She fired a single shot straight through its temple. Even with a silencer her gun was booming in the otherwise silent wasteland. Within a moment four other heads appeared and started her way. Before they could close the space between her and themselves Hancock had taken two out with his shotgun. She lowered her rifle and quickly switched it for the pistol at her thigh. The combat was too close for her longer ranged scope. Just as she raised her weapon to aim at the feral another hit her from behind knocking her forward. She curled defensively as she fell and twisted her body to face her attacker and landed with a sickening crack. The feral snarled and snapped at her shoulder. She used all her might to kick it square in the chest. This sent the ghoul flying backwards as she took aim and pulled the trigger; it dropped inches from her feet. She twisted just in time to catch sight of the third feral coming her way. A quick _pop, pop_ rang through the air and then there was silence. No shotgun, no vicious snarls, not footsteps, just silence.

Her breath quickened as she began to panic. Normally she would have stayed silent and made her way around the cars to find her companion but she had hurt her ankle on the way down from her fall. She struggled to pull herself up to the trunk of a blue car. She looked out to see nothing but the fallen corpses of the ghouls. She felt tears in the back of her throat.

When she finally called out it was barely above a whisper, "John?". She stumbled and collapsed when the voice came from behind her.

"Yea, Sunshine. I'm right here. It's gonna take more than a few ferals to take me down." She released a sigh and leaned her head against the side of the vehicle.

"God damn it, John. You scared me. I usually hear your shit talking before I see you." He let out a laugh.

"I was trying to find you, Lex. I didn't see or hear 'ya." Worry line creased his forehead.

"One of them caught me and knocked me down, fucking biters." She spat bitterly, "I'm pretty sure my ankle caught the fall though. It hurts like a bitch." Before she could even reach for her pack Hancock handed her a Stimpak and a bottle of purified water.

"Stay here, Love. I'm scout real quick and come back for ya. We can set up for the night. The sun 's already startin' to go." She nodded and reloaded her pistol.

After Hancock had returned he excitedly told her that he found a car that 'wasn't a rusted out piece of shit'. Turns out that most of the windows here still intact, aside from the front glass and the rust was minimal. They had placed a piece of plywood over the opening and laid a blanket across the hood when they had started drinking. Alexia and Hancock were leaned against the front window with a bottle of wine.

"What was this place like, ya' know, before the war?" He motioned widely towards the drive-in.

"It was one of the few places that was always busy. People, mostly teenagers, would come here on dates." She started to laugh. "The more, umm" she paused to find the right word, "excitable kids would park in spots on the outskirts and umm..." another pause, "fraternize."

Hancock smirked at her. "Did you fraternize?" he winked at her.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as her face turned red. "No of course not, I was meant to be a wife, not a …" she ended her sentence there was no nice way to say what _those_ women were.

He looked completely appalled by her remark. "What do you mean you were 'wife-material'? What does that have to do with anything?"

She furrowed her brow. "It has everything to do with that? Wives don't partake in _those_ sort of sexual taboos."

What would have been his eyebrows shot up. "Taboos? Nothing about sex is a taboo. People, and ghouls, all do things they like. Just because it's different doesn't make it a taboo. Hell, most might say you bein' with me is a taboo. But does it seem wrong to you? Would you deny havin' been with me?"

"Well of course not. I mean I wouldn't talk to anyone about my sex life but I surely wouldn't deny it. Things were different back then, John. Even me initiating it when we, ya know …" He didn't let her finish.

"Lex, are you serious? You weren't allowed to ask for sex?"

"No, I was a wife, not a prostitute. I didn't drink, I didn't smoke, no chems, no recreational sex unless Nate asked for it." She hesitated, "intimacy wasn't for wives unless it had to do with making children or to please our husbands. Even then after Shaun was born Nate gave me time to rest and went elsewhere with his desires."

Hancock had to stop himself from chocking in his Jet inhaler. "What the fuck are you talking about 'went elsewhere' y'all were fuckin' married?!"

"Well yea but he had needs. Needs that I couldn't fulfil after giving birth. At least he was always comfortable with our normal routine. Had he been curious about other _things_ he would have gone to other places but …"

Again John cut her off. "Needs my ass. He was a prick you were his wife _he_ chose to spend the rest of his life with you, _he_ should be thankful you bared his children. How were you only allowed to enjoy certain sexual acts but he could go to some tramp turning tricks on the corner?"

"I never necessarily enjoyed sex, John. Most of the time it was painful and self-stimulation wasn't something wives did."

"It hurt and he didn't stop?"

"The _sex_ ," she spoke the word with disgust, "wasn't for me it was about him. I was a wife I wasn't supposed to have desires."

Hancock turned toward her and placed a hand on her thigh. His face flashed serious and looked slightly fallen. "Did you enjoy it with me? Did you want to have sex with me or did you do it because you thought I wanted it?"

"I wanted to, John. For the first time in my life I wanted it and it felt so different. There wasn't any pain and I didn't have to use any of the … stuff."

"Lube?" he asked curiously. She nodded, blushing. "Have you ever done anything else other than what we did? Like different positions or anythin'?"

"No, nothing like that ever. I was being so bold because of the liquor I shouldn't have thought such things." Alexia leaned her head forward between her hands. Hancock removed her hands from covering her face.

"Look at me, Sunshine." He caught her chin in his hand. "Don't you _ever_ feel bad because you want me. Doll, that's the best damn feeling in the world is to be wanted by you. God, I'd do so many things to make you feel good if I just knew you wanted them." She smiled softly at him.

"What else is there? You already showed me something that made me feel good." Hancock's award winning smirk appeared on his face and he leaned forward his mouth only inches from her ear.

"Would you like me to show you somethin' new, Love?" Alexia nodded her head dreamily, letting the sound of his voice send chills down her body. His lips moved all too quickly from her neck and up to her lips. He pushed her back gently to look into her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over with desire. His expression suddenly turned serious. "If at any point you are uncomfortable or it hurts just let me know and I will stop, no questions asked." She kissed him in response. The kiss was deep and meaningful a type of kiss they didn't share enough.

Within moments his rough lips were at her neck. He left a trail where he had stoked her skin with his tongue. Her hand wandered to the back of his neck, attempting to get him closer to her. Hancock snaked his arm around her waist and used it to move her further back on the hood of the car. Alexia whimpered in response when he shifted his weight to settle in front of her. He held his weight with his right arm and settled between her legs. He ground down roughly, pressing his arousal against her hot core. She let out a moan in response.

John left feverish trails along her jaw as he pulled down the zipper of her vault suit to reveal more of her curvaceous body. Her breast fell free from the tight restraint of her suit and she leaned her head against the wood of the make-shift windshield. Hancock smirked proudly as he felt her heart race quicken under the heat of his lips. He bit down slightly in the crook of her neck as he moved his way south, following the path the zipper left for him.

Alexia inhaled sharply and pushed her chest forward into Hancock's face. Before she could realize what she had just done John had one of her breast in his withered hand and with his tongue made small circles around her hardened nipple. Her breathing became rapid and his name escaped her lips. Hancock zeroed in on the sound of her voice. It drifted softly into the vacant drive-in. Silence and passion; some of Hancock's favorite things. He continued his menstruations on her breast; kneading and pulling as he see fit. He listened to the sound of her voice as she became more and more aroused. Her excitement was pooling in between her legs as he tugged the zipper downward until it reached its end. John leaned back and stood in front of her, admiring the woman that was spread out before him.

"Damn, Sunshine, you are gorgeous." He purred. Hancock pulled her forward gently so he could remove her suit with ease. She helped by kicking off her boots and lifting her hips off the hood of the car. Within moments she was nearly bare before him, clad in only a pair of black panties. She leaned forward to kiss him. She trailed her hands along the lapels of his coat tugging gently at them.

"Take it off, John. Please." She begged into his ear. Her sweet voice had turned heavy with lust. John was about to give in when he remembered why he'd stripped her in the first place.

"No, Love. This isn't about me. This is about you. I want you to know how good I can make you feel." He leaned his head against hers positioning himself between her legs. He could feel her heat against his growing bulge. A feral grow came from his throat.

"John, please. You make me feel good. I need you." He looked down at her. Her dark lashed blinked up at him. The voiced confirmation that she wanted him made his need to please her grow deeper; such a dirty request from such a sweet woman. He groaned loudly. "Hold this, I'm not going to need it where I'm going."

Hancock removed the tricorn hat from his own bald head and placed it atop hers. The sight brought a smirk to his face. Her body was exposed except for the small cloth that covered her folds. Her long dark hair fell from the tricorn in graceful curls around her chest and waist. The rise and fall of her chest increased as she felt his eyes rake over her exposed body. How was he supposed to please her without being _in_ _her?_ Soon enough she would get her answer.

He kneeled down in front of the car and pulled her forward by her legs. Her body no longer rested on the wooden board but on the smooth surface of the hood. The chilled metal sent tingles up her spine. She used one hand to keep the tricorn atop her head and the other to prop her body up. A quizzical look crossed her face as a cocky smirk graced his. With one swift movement her panties were ripped from her body and in a tattered heap in the dirt.

John pushed her back gently so that she laid back down. She followed his demands and held the tricorn in place. Hancock placed a soft kiss on the skin between her breasts and traveled on his way down. Leaving fiery kisses in his wake. When he reached her naval he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed but her lips were slightly parted as she focused on the sensations he was giving her.

Her words came out like a prayer, "John, wh. . . what are you, do . . . doing?" His response was diving face-first in between her legs. All within a moment her face went from confused to star struck. Never in her life had she experienced anything close to the feelings he was giving her. His rough lips tickled the area around her folds but his warm tongue was tracing intricate details around her. Alexia's moans were broken and her thighs were taught. She gasped audibly then let out a cry as he found her most sensitive bundle of nerves. He suckled on her clit sweetly before stopping momentarily to look up at the frazzled woman before him.

"Was that a good sound or a bad one?" He smirked up at her, her excitement glistened off his lips in the low light of the moon, his eyes had darkened with desire.

She nodded her head quickly, "G… Good. Ver . . .", he'd cut her off to continue his activities. His tongue was hot and wet against her clit as he made small circles around it. He applied pressure at different points in order to which made her moan louder. Alexia's sounds of pleasure were like a hit of Psycho winding him tighter and tighter. She could feel her climax building inside of her, like a pressure in the pit of her stomach that deepened with every stroke of his tongue or kiss of his lips.

When John felt she was getting too close he reared back kissing the inside of her thigh, a sound of discontent escaped her lips. "Don' worry, Sunshine. Ima get to the good part. Jus' sit back and enjoy the ride." One of her hands trailed from its position on her breast to the top of his head, stroking the rough skin of his scalp. Her nails dug into the nape of his neck when he used his tongue to lick her up from bottom to top.

"Mmm, Hancock." She moaned. Hancock looked up at her. His Tricorn still atop her head, her eyes were shut and her chest was rising and falling quickly. The hand that wasn't resting on him was cupping her breast.

"Play with it, Love. Just like I did. Do what makes you feel good." His breath was hot against her core. Hancock winked at her before returning to her warmth. His tongue began darting in and out of her hot center as she slowly began to group her breast. Her nails left marks along his head and shoulders. He moaned into her when he realized she had taken his advice and began getting more furious with her motions. The vibrations of his voice shot up her spine and she arched her back upwards. His tongue got quicker as he dove deeper into her. He realized she was getting close to her end so he slipped a long, ridged, finger into her. Her eyes shot open as she looked down at him. His face was hidden in her folds. She could feel his tongue vigorously flicking her cunt. Alexia clinched around Hancock's fingers as continued his ministrations. When she started to buckle her hips he dove another finger inside her and used his thumb to rub her. John increased his speed as he watched her ride out her orgasm. One of her hands pinched her nipple as the other gripped Hancock's shoulders.

Alexia felt her release as her excitement was drank up by her lover. Her chest heaved as she came down off her climax. She fell limp on the hood of the car; her thighs still shaking. Hancock was lounged out next to her wiping around his mouth with the pad of his thumb. Her favorite smug smirk graced his rugged features. She playfully smacked his chest.

"Hey!" He laughed, "I thought I did a pretty good job!" He smiled down at her. She leaned up to kiss him. Taking his ruined bottom lip between her teeth, a move he'd just recently showed her. He released a playful, throaty growl. She crawled on top of him. Seating herself on his lap she placed the tricorn back atop his head as he lit a cigarette. Taking a deep drag off of it and placing one of his arms behind his head he looked up at her still, flushed face. A sneaky smile graced her features and to his surprise she spoke.

"So how do I return the favor?"


End file.
